Foglie che Germogliano
by Fenfen
Summary: Qualche anno dopo il manga di Naruto... Nuovi ninja, nuove esperienze... Una nuova avventura che inizia... Scritta a più mani con DarkCloud, Toruchan, Vèna Malfoy e BloodyGaara. Enjoy! -Aggiornata: Capitolo II-
1. Default Chapter

PRIMO CAPITOLO  
  
Era una bella giornata: il sole era alto in cielo, una leggera brezza giocava allegramente con piccole nuvole bianche, gli uccellini cinguettavano gioiosamente dalle cime degli alberi.  
  
Shinjo, un giovane ragazzo da lunghi capelli biondi un po' spettinati e gli occhi dell'azzurro del cielo, stava passeggiando un po' annoiato per i boschi vicini al suo villaggio natale, il villaggio della foglia. Le mani dietro la nuca, camminava guardando il cielo e fischiettava assurde canzoni, le cui note componeva sul momento. Che noia, non c'è proprio niente da fare, pensò tra sé. Era appena tornato da una missione di livello D, un banale compito per cui non avrebbero dovuto neppure scomodare dei ninja. Da quando si era diplomato, le sue missioni erano state troppo semplici e prive di emozioni, e anche quando tornava al suo villaggio la cosa non cambiava per niente: noia più totale.  
  
Decise che era meglio tornare nel villaggio, almeno avrebbe potuto trovare qualche suo amico e anche qualcosa da fare. Attraversò quegli immensi portali che foravano le possenti mura di legno del villaggio e si addentrò per il dedalo di vie.  
  
Passeggiò ancora un po' lungo le vie del villaggio. Nel suo andare lento e senza meta incontrò alcuni ex compagni di accademia: persone con cui aveva parlato appena, che avevano a malapena un nome per loro. Li salutò uno ad uno e poi proseguì.  
  
Poco più avanti incontrò Rei, attorniato da quella sua sfilza di galline che gli sbavavano sempre dietro. Stava raccontando una delle sue ultime missioni, naturalmente rincarando a più non posso la dose. Quanto odiava quel ragazzo. Cercò di proseguire, senza fermarsi, anzi aumentando il passo.  
  
-Ma guarda chi c è... Shinjo!- Quella sua voce acida gli volò dietro costringendolo a fermarsi. Si girò svogliatamente e cercò di essere gentile. Sorrise.  
  
Ciao- E si trattenne dal far seguire a quel saluto qualche insulto.  
  
Lo guardò ridendo, lo stava prendendo in giro, e poi riprese più spavaldo di prima:  
  
-Ti va una sfida fra ninja?-  
  
-No, grazie-  
  
Shinjo si voltò e lasciò quel pollaio, mentre il gallinaccio gli dava del perdente. Quella parola non gli fece né caldo né freddo. Non si voltò nemmeno e riprese la sua noiosa passeggiata.  
  
Il sole era ormai alto e una piccola scansafatiche se ne stava stesa sul ramo di un grande albero,a godersi tutto il calore che proveniva dei suoi raggi. Era piacevole e rilassante...sicuramente più di quella noiosissima missione di livello D che le avevano affidato. Perché scomodarsi per una simile sciocchezza?!Non era mai riuscita a spiegarsi come potessero essere considerate quali "missioni"...!  
  
Socchiuse gli occhi lasciandosi accarezzare dal lieve venticello che tirava a quell'ora del mattino,passandosi tra le labbra una foglia che aveva staccato poco prima...era davvero piacevole.  
  
Si era quasi addormentata quando sentì il ramo lievemente vacillare...  
  
-Kairi! Perché caspita hai saltato la missione?!-  
  
La voce irritata di Shinjo la raggiunse dal basso facendola destare. Il compagno la fissava con aria severa,mentre sferrava un nuovo calcio al tronco,facendo vacillare ancora. La ragazza si lasciò cadere giù con il busto,per poi rimanere aggrappata al tronco con i piedi,sbadigliando sonoramente.  
  
-Eheh... Scusa Shin! Non mi andava! E poi non c'era bisogno che ci andassimo tutti! Ve la siete cavati alla grande anche senza la sottoscritta! Che problema c'è?!- Chiese con aria innocente rivolgendo all'altro una bella smorfia. -Sei proprio insopportabile, lo sai?-  
  
Shinjo girò i tacchi e se ne andò nella direzione opposta a quella della ragazza. A volte gli dava proprio sui nervi. Faceva sempre come voleva, senza preoccuparsi minimamente della squadra.  
  
La giovane gli corse dietro e, con voce mielosa, cercò di farsi perdonare dal compagno, che non sembrava per niente disposto a cedere. La ninja continuò a gironzolargli intorno, sempre cercando il perdono dell'altro, ma niente. Shinjo manteneva la sua espressione seria e leggermente arrabbiata. Allora Kairi tentò la strategia fallo – ridere – e – tutto - passerà: iniziò a fargli boccacce e a fare strane smorfie. Il ragazzo riuscì a resistere alcuni secondi, poi mostrò segni di cedimento, per scoppiare, infine, in una grassa risata. La ragazza lo seguì e continuarono così per un minuto buono.  
  
Poi Shinjo riprese il controllo:  
  
-Sei proprio scema!-  
  
La ragazza rispose con un sorriso innocente:  
  
-Adesso che si fa?-  
  
Miren correva all'impazzata tra gli alberi. Saltando da un ramo a l'altro si dirigeva verso una metà oscura. La fatica la stava distruggendo, ma non poteva fermarsi o l'avrebbero raggiunta.  
  
I capelli ramati erano ben legati in una sottile coda, mentre gli occhi color del bosco esprimevano tutta la sofferenza che il suo corpo stava subendo.  
  
Lei primogenita della famiglia Sekigaisen, nata nel villaggio dei Sigilli era l'ultima erede di quel potere. Odiava la sua condizione, ma allo stesso tempo ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.  
  
Vivere come un contenitore, viaggiare da un capo all'altro del mondo sigillando gli spiriti malvagi ancora liberi. E poi... e poi raggiungere il Monte Fuin dove liberarsi da quel terribile fardello.  
  
Ce l'avrebbe fatta stavolta?  
  
Non lo sapeva.  
  
-Vado da sola padre!- aveva spiegato al genitore. Era la prima volta che si prendeva una responsabilità completa, ma preferiva così. In fondo essere in gruppo non faceva che aumentare le sue preoccupazioni. Ogni volta che partiva per una missione con i genitori c'era sempre qualcuno che ci rimetteva la pelle o peggio ancora riportava ferite tanto gravi da essere costretto a letto per tutta la vita.  
  
Lei non voleva più vedere, non voleva più soffrire. Per questo era andata da sola.  
  
Ed in quel momento anche se a fatica era riuscita già a compiere metà della sua missione.  
  
Si era infiltrata nel villaggio delle Ceneri, i qui abitanti da parecchi anni adoravano in segreto due spiriti maligni; li aveva sigillati nel suo corpo ed ora li stava portando nella montagna sacra, l'unico luogo dove si sarebbe potuta liberare dai due mostri.  
  
"Maledizione!" sussultò sputando sangue.  
  
Un tremendo dolore le invase il corpo. Il suo fisico era troppo fragile, presto non sarebbe più riuscita a trattenerli. Doveva sbrigarsi e soprattutto evitare di essere raggiunta.  
  
Due uomini del villaggio delle Ceneri infatti la stavano inseguendo.  
  
Non sarebbe stata in grado di combatterli, l'unica speranza era la fuga.  
  
Ad un tratto però si ritrovò fuori dal bosco, di fronte a lei scorse un villaggio.  
  
-Ma dove sono finita?- si chiese ansimante e poi riprese a correre.  
  
Attraversò velocemente un immenso portale costruito in legno, poi proseguì la corsa all'interno di quel luogo sconosciuto. Si voltò indietro: non c'era più nessuno, gli uomini del villaggio delle ceneri non gli erano più dietro. La ragazza sorrise fra sé, ma qualcosa la riportò subito alla realtà.  
  
Finì a terra dopo aver urtato qualcosa di duro. Era andata a sbattere contro un altro ragazzo. Si alzò velocemente e si liberò dalla polvere depositata su sui vestiti, poi Miren si avvicinò al ragazzo che la guardava molto scocciato. Un'altra ragazza accanto a loro se la rideva per la scena comica a cui aveva assistito.  
  
La rossina diede una mano ad alzarsi a Shinjo, che accettò malvolentieri.  
  
-Scusami- Si inchinò la giovane per farsi perdonare da quel tipo imbronciato.  
  
-Fa niente- fu la risposta dell'altro, mentre si guardava i pantaloni tutti impolverati. Non fece niente per pulirsi, non ne aveva voglia. Poi guardò la ragazza che lo aveva urtato e si chiese chi fosse, visto che non sembrava del villaggio della foglia.  
  
-Di solito non sono le donne che cascano ai piedi degli uomini?- lo prese in giro un ragazzo dai capelli neri e corti. Tutti e tre si girarono verso il nuovo arrivato.  
  
-Ah, ci mancavi solo tu, Yuya! Ciao!- disse divertita Kairi.  
  
-Già, perchè non vai a farti un giro?- rispose brusco Shinjo.  
  
-Sempre molto gentile eh, Shinjo? E tu Kairi, non fare come se niente fosse, dato che hai saltato un'altra volta la missione! Sei peggio di una bambina...- li redarguì Yuya con fare sarcastico. Yuya era un ragazzo sempre incline all'ironia e dal carattere dispettoso, non si capiva mai quello che pensava realmente e spesso si comportava da buffone, ma era buono e sempre disponibile con chi avesse bisogno di aiuto.  
  
-Che c'è di male nell'essere una bambina?- gli rispose Kairi con una linguaccia.  
  
-Nulla nulla...- alzò gli occhi al cielo Yuya con fare divertito. Intanto Miren guardava la scenetta, ma non aveva né il tempo né la voglia di apprezzarne la comicità, pensava solo al suo scopo. I tre del villaggio della foglia alla fine si concentrarono su di lei, non la conoscevano, non l'avevano mai vista. Volevano farle molte domande, ma nessuno cominciava. Dal canto suo Miren temeva ciò che questi tre ragazzi potevano chiederle e cercava un pretesto per allontanarsi subito...  
  
Una violenta esplosione risuonò nell'aere, proveniente dalla foresta attorno al Villaggio della Foglia... una nuvola di polvere si alzò verso il cielo, mentre gli uccelli presero il volo, gracchiando mentre si allontanavano...  
  
Un ninja raggiunse camminando lentamente, come se fosse ferito, le porte del villaggio... indossava una maschera da ninja inseguitore del Villaggio del Suono, un villaggio da tempo in pace con quello della Foglia; i capelli bianchi tagliati corti erano spettinati, il corpo, vestito con un paio di pantaloni bianchi e una maglia nera senza maniche, era ricoperto di ferite... ancora un paio di passi in avanti, dopodiché il ninja crollò a terra, svenuto. Per l'ennesima volta l'attenzione si spostò da Miren, con suo grande sollievo, per ricadere sul nuovo arrivato. I tre ninja della foglia si affrettarono a soccorrere lo sconosciuto che era crollato davanti a loro, la rossina, anche se un po' riluttante a fermarsi ancora in quel posto, li seguì in silenzio.  
  
L'uomo aveva perso i sensi, sembrava parecchio malridotto. Chissà cosa gli era successo, probabilmente c'entrava qualcosa l'esplosione che avevano udito alcuni secondi prima. Yuya fu tentato da togliergli la maschera, ma Shinjo lo rimproverò fermando quel tentativo. L'unica cosa da fare era ricercare qualche componente della squadra medica oppure trasportarlo direttamente in ospedale e visto che in giro non vi era praticamente nessuno. Yuya e Shinjo presero il corpo inerte e lo alzarono di peso, dirigendosi verso l'impianto di cura del villaggio. Kairi li seguì subito, mentre Miren rimase indietro, non sapendo bene cosa fare. Ormai il suo tempo stava per scadere... 


	2. Capitolo II

La ragazza decise infine di seguire gli altri...  
  
Una volta lasciato l'uomo all'ospedale, i quattro uscirono, tornando sulla strada... ma appena oltrepassata la porta, un'altra esplosione distrusse l'ospedale... nel fumo denso che si alzava come una colonna verso il cielo si poteva intravedere una figura umana... l'uomo che poco prima era in fin di vita, ora avanzava lentamente verso i quattro, completamente guarito, facendosi largo tra le macerie; anche se esternamente sembrava completamente guarito, e le ferite erano sparite, lui continuava ad avanzare con passo lento e malfermo, come se fosse ancora ferito... non necessariamente nel corpo...  
  
"Ma chi è, l'uomo esplosivo??" chiese Yuya mentre la sua espressione denotava un'incredulità pressoché totale.  
  
"Ma chi è questo qui? Un attimo fa sembrava mezzo morto, adesso... cioè.. sembra ancora mezzo morto ma in maniera diversa... non so se mi spiego..." disse Shinjo.  
  
"No che non ti spieghi!" rispose Kairi che guardava il ragazzo avanzare con occhi strabiliati.  
  
Miren continuava a tacere. Dopo lo scontro con Shinjo non aveva ancora aperto bocca. Guardava l'uomo senza nome, pensando in cuor suo che gli pareva famigliare... Ma chi era?  
  
Intanto il ragazzo continuava a camminare avanti, guardava verso il quartetto, ma sembrava che non vedesse nulla. Shinjo, Kairi e Yuya ora si guardavano tra di loro, ora guardavano lui, alla fine si girarono verso Miren, perché il suo respiro era diventato un rantolo.  
  
"Ma è la giornata dei morti viventi oggi?" disse Yuya.  
  
"Yuya, insomma!" lo redarguì Kairi.  
  
"Io...devo andare... non posso più aspettare..." disse annaspando Miren,  
  
"Ma dove vuoi andare conciata così!" si lamentò Shinjo.  
  
"No... devo andare... i demoni..."  
  
"I demoni?" Shinjo cominciava ad interessarsi, cosa che non era normale per lui, di solito nemmeno la migliore delle avventure pareva appassionarlo.  
  
Intanto l'uomo sconosciuto raggiunse i quattro e si fermò proprio dinnanzi a loro, con uno sguardo di ghiaccio... non si capiva se li vedesse oppure no... Il suo atteggiamento era alquanto strano, e si sa... i ragazzi son sempre attirati da tutto ciò che non comprendono appieno.  
  
Così Kairi fece un passo avanti per avvicinarsi di più a quello sconosciuto, scrutandolo con attenzione.  
  
"Kairi! Torna qui!" la richiamò Yuya.  
  
Ma la ragazza non dette ascolto al compagno e con fare curioso si accostò all'uomo.  
  
"Ehm...tutto ok?..." chiese con un filo di voce.  
  
L'uomo non sembrò neanche notarla, fatto sta che un secondo dopo Kairi si ritrovò schiantata contro un albero qualche metro più giù. Era stato come un battito di ciglia, non si era visto niente, nessuno sembrava essersi mosso, come se fosse stata l'aria a colpire la ragazza.  
  
"Kairi!!!Stai bene?!" urlò preoccupato Yuya alla compagna di squadra.  
  
Dal canto suo Shinjo si era messo in guardia, pronto a difendersi od attaccare a seconda della prossima mossa del tizio che era rimasto immobile. Mentre Miren ora aveva approfittato della distrazione per cominciare ad allontanarsi da quel luogo... doveva andarsene il prima possibile, prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
  
"Si sto bene..." rassicurò Kairi tornando all'istante al fianco dei compagni, pronta anche lei sta volta a non farsi trovare impreparata.  
  
Fine secondo capitolo  
  
L'uomo inizio a parlare, mantenendo lo stesso sguardo spento: "Voi non potete niente contro di me... io sono l'arma segreta del Villaggio del Suono... io sono Hibiki, l'incarnazione del suono".  
  
Il ninja del Vilaggio del Suono non mosse nemmeno un muscolo, e i 4 vennero lanciati via con violenza, andando a sbattere contro un muro e alzando una nuvola di polvere.  
  
L'uomo parlò di nuovo: "Io sono il signore dell'aria... voi non potete nulla contro di me..."  
  
Dalla nube di polvere uscirono, lanciati a grande velocità, 5 kunai, che però arrivati vicini a Hibiki ribalzarono, come se avessero colpito un muro.  
  
Shinjo osservò i cinque coltelli da lancio infrangersi contro una barriera invisibile. Le armi convenzionali parevano non aver alcun effetto su quel ninja oscuro. Manovrava qualcosa di sconosciuto, anche quando Kairi era stata catapultata contro un tronco di un albero, lui non aveva mosso un nervo. Finché non avessero capito quali erano i reali poteri dell'uomo, non avrebbero potuto niente contro di lui. Era meglio filarsela per il momento.  
  
"Ragazzi, non possiamo fare nulla, lasciamo il lavoro alla squadra speciale" .  
  
Urlò il biondino agli altri e si guardò un attimo intorno: dove era finita quella rossina apparsa poco prima? Sparita, proprio come era comparsa. "Merda" poi si fiondò in una via secondaria, seguito dai compagni.  
  
I tre correvano a più non posso, ma non capivano se l'uomo li stesse rincorrendo o no. Ogni tanto si voltavano e non vedevano nessuno, ma una strana paura li incitava a non fermarsi.  
  
"Ragazzi... mica possiamo correre in eterno!" disse affannato Yuya. Allora cominciarono a rallentare fino a fermarsi. Si guardarono intorno cercando di recuperare ossigeno ed energie.  
  
"Ma chi era quello??" chiese con foga Kairi. "Non pare che ci abbia seguito... però non riesco a togliermi dalla mente quello che ha fatto! Cos'era, una qualità innata?"  
  
"Mah... chi lo sa..." rispose vago Shinjo, il quale non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che stava avvenendo. -Fortuna che mi stavo annoiando- pensò -anche se questa faccenda non è che mi tocchi più di tanto, forse un pochino... sempre meglio che il nulla assoluto come al solito.-  
  
"Sentite ma... che fine ha fatto quella strana ragazza?" chiese alla fine Yuya. Già, che fine aveva fatto....  
  
Miren si era allontanata dal gruppo nella speranza di uscire dal villaggio, ma un attacco improvviso allo stomaco l'aveva costretta a fermarsi. Il villaggio della foglia. Non vi era mai stata, ma suo padre ne aveva parlato come un villaggio favoloso, pieno di ninja molto forti e poi c'era lui, il ragazzo della volpe a nove code. "Tks..." sbuffò "Se potessi anch'io creare un sigillo come quello!". Sapeva tutto del quarto Hokage e di come aveva imprigionato il demone, ma quel tipo di tecnica richiedeva la vita dell'autore stesso, mentre la tecnica che aveva usato lei per sigillare i due mostri dentro di sé era molto più grossolana, molto più instabile. "Sarà meglio sbrigarmi!" disse ad alta voce alzandosi in piedi ed uscendo dal vicolo in cui si era nascosta. Molti ninja erano in allerta a causa di quel tipo del villaggio del Suono. Chissà chi era. Eppure più Miren ci pensava, più era convinta di averlo già sentito nominare... o forse già visto. All'improvviso però un centinaio di shuriken le vennero lanciati contro. Si spostò di scatto appena in tempo, ma forse non troppo velocemente. Cominciò a sanguinare da una spalla e aveva anche altri piccoli tagli lungo le gambe. "Maledizione!" imprecò trovandosi di fronte due ninja con una lunga tunica ocra. I due del villaggio delle ceneri l'avevano raggiunta. Tutta colpa sua che si era fermata troppo. Ora però non le restava che combattere o morire. "Bene signorina! Siamo alla resa dei conti!" disse uno dei due. "Non ci sfuggirai più! Ti riporteremo al villaggio e riavremo i nostri dei!" aggiunse l'altro. "Ma quali dei!" gridò acida la ragazza nascondendo il più possibile la fatica e il dolore. "Stai zitta! Sappiamo che non puoi combattere!" rise con aria malefica il ninja delle Ceneri dai capelli color argento e si preparò a colpirla.  
  
Non c'erano tracce di quella ragazza e non c'era motivo di rimanere lì, prima o poi il ninja del suono li avrebbe trovati. Soltanto il tempo di riprendere un po' il fiato e poi Shinjo parlò:  
  
"Ragazzi, è meglio andare, è pericoloso qui".  
  
Gli altri lo guardarono e annuirono con la testa. Il gruppo riprese a correre, ma con un'andatura più blanda rispetto a prima. Svoltarono ad un angolo e poi si trovarono davanti una strana scena: due uomini stavano per attaccare una ragazzina dai capelli rossi.  
  
Kairi la guardò un attimo e la riconobbe per prima:  
  
"E' lei!" disse indicando l'esile figura lontana. I due ragazzi caricarono i nemici e spuntandogli alle spalle li atterrarono con un calcio volante.  
  
"Ecco il mitico duo del villaggio della foglia!" si gonfiò Yuya, facendo il segno di vittoria verso la rossina. Il solito esaltato.  
  
Shinjo intanto constatava le condizioni dei nemici: uno era svenuto, l'altro fece per rialzarsi, ma fu subito messo a dormire dal biondino con un colpo dietro il collo.  
  
Kairi giunse a corsa, in ritardo come suo solito.  
  
"Chi erano quei tipi?" chiese curioso Yuya. Miren era rimasta allibita davanti alla scena. Quei due ragazzi davanti a lei avevano atterrato i suoi inseguitori in un istante. Uno di loro, quello dai capelli neri però ora le aveva fatto una domanda e il ragazzo biondo al suo fianco la guardava a terra con aria di chi non l'avrebbe lasciata andare senza una risposta. "Sono due inseguitori del villaggio delle Ceneri!" ammise infine la ragazza. "Villaggio delle Ceneri?" fece Kairi perplessa. "Ma si, il villaggio sorto dopo la distruzione nel paese della sabbia..." spiegò Yuya atteggiandosi un po' a saputello. "E senti un po' tu!" aggiunse allora Shinjo ancora con gli occhi puntati su Miren "Si può sapere chi sei? E soprattutto perché due ninja del villaggio delle Ceneri ti inseguono?" Miren deglutì, si sentiva peggio che ad un interrogatorio. In realtà avrebbe potuto benissimo raccontare tutto senza problemi, ma sapeva che nel momento stesso in cui avrebbe rivelato la sua storia quei tre ragazzi sarebbero stati in pericolo, come lei. Non era forse per evitare spargimenti di sangue che aveva deciso di partire da sola? "Allora?" chiese il biondo. Kairi lo guardò sconcertata. Shinjo non era affatto un tipo curioso, anzi degli altri non glie ne importava proprio molto, ma allora perché era così interessato a quella ragazza? "Mi chiamo Miren, Miren Sikigaisen! Vengo dal villaggio dei sigilli!" disse infine la rossa. "Bene, chiamami Shinjo, lei invece è Kairi e lui Yuya!" tagliò corto il ragazzo che stava aspettando la secondo risposta. "E va bene..." sbuffò infine Miren rialzandosi da terra "Pare che se non ti racconto tutto non mi lasci andare è? In ogni caso non sarei in grado di fuggire..." spiegò la ragazza guardandosi le brutte ferite alla spalla e alle gambe. "Il villaggio delle Ceneri adorava in segreto due demoni ormai da parecchio tempo..." raccontò. "Demoni?" domandò Kairi curiosa e anche un po' sorpresa. "Come sospettavo!" intervenne Shinjo stranamente sempre più interessato. "Lo sapevi?" domandò Yuya perplesso. "No, prima ti ho sentito nominare dei demoni..." disse rivolto a Miren "E volevo saperne di più..." Kairi soffocò un sorriso, ecco perché Shinjo era diventato curioso, le novità lo entusiasmavano subito, anche se poi molto spesso l'entusiasmo svaniva in breve tempo. "Tre giorni fa, mi sono infiltrata nel villaggio e ho sigillato i due demoni..." continuò Miren un po' affaticata "Nel mio corpo..." "Cosa?!" gridò Yuya con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. "Eh? Ma che stai dicendo?" aggiunse Kiari completamente incredula. Shinjo invece rimase impassibile. "Beh la famiglia Sekigaisen è esperta di sigilli e questa è la nostra specialità innata!" spiegò prontamente Miren, anche se forse le sue spiegazioni non avevano avuto molto effetto. "È per questo che sembri una specie di cadavere ambulante?" la punzecchiò Yuya a metà tra il sarcasmo e il serio. "Effettivamente..." confermò la rossa "Dovrei raggiungere il monte Fuin al più presto e liberarmi dei demoni... ma purtroppo mi sono persa..." Miren faceva fatica a parlare e cominciava ad avvertire delle brutte vertigini. "Il monte Fuin?" domandò Kairi pensosa cercando di ricordare dove lo avesse già sentito, ma purtroppo proprio in quel momento Miren, senza alcun preavviso, cadde a terra svenuta. 


End file.
